


accidentally yours

by queerly_yours



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Background Erica/Boyd, F/F, Getting Together, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, background cora/lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What am I gonna do, Stiles?”she groaned, leaning her head back to stare at the ceiling as if it would give her the answer she so desperately needed. “I kissed her. Like kissed her. With-with tongue! Oh my god.” Malia sat forward and laid her head in her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	accidentally yours

“Stiles, I swear to god if you don’t stop laughing, I’ll deck you,” Malia grumbled through clenched teeth. At her utter annoyance, his laughter diminished, but the smile remained with his eyes dancing in amusement. “I didn’t come here to be made fun of. I came here for advice.” She whined the last word while laying her head on the sticky table without pause.

“Aw, Mal, don’t lay your head there. That table hasn’t been clean–" He stopped, cut off by her icy glare, eyes flickering too close to that brilliant blue of her other, more volatile self. Raising his eyebrows, he cleared his throat.

She mumbled an apology and winced when she lifted her half-stuck forehead off the table.

“I warned you about that.”

“I’ll be right back,” Malia said, rolling her eyes at him.

This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for them. One of them acted like an idiot and the other one helped talk them down from the ledge. They dated in high school for a time, but when they realized that they made for better friends than lovers, they ended the relationship. Scott didn’t even notice that they weren’t together for two months after they split. That’s how good of friends they were, lovers to friends without batting an eyelash.

They stayed close friends still, three years later.

Scott, Stiles, and Danny had an apartment just two blocks from where she and Kira lived. Erica and Boyd lived in a house on the Hale property near the new Hale house, where Derek, Cora, and Lydia (now Cora’s girlfriend) surprisingly all lived.

The pack was strong, growing even closer after surviving the madness that was high school in Beacon Hills. Which is why this was a huge, horrible, completely 100% terrible of a mess.

Malia flopped down into the uncomfortable wooden chair. Not that there was a comfortable chair anywhere in this place. Beacon Coffee looked like a hole in the wall dive bar that hadn’t been renovated in 30 years out of spite for the hipsters and soccer moms that frequented it. So, of course Stiles loved working there because if you could get past the awful façade, the coffee was excellent.

“What am I gonna do, Stiles?”she groaned, leaning her head back to stare at the ceiling as if it would give her the answer she so desperately needed. “I kissed her. Like _kissed_ her. With-with tongue! Oh my god.” Malia sat forward and laid her head in her hands.

“Okay, first of all, Mal, way to go.” He reached out taking her hand to fist bump it, which earned him another eye roll/raised eyebrow combo. “Dude, you guys have been living together for six months. You’re always going on dates. And-“

“Wait,” she stopped him, confused. “What dates?”

Exasperated, Stiles listed off the times Kira and her had gone out on adventures recently; the zoo in San Francisco, the Fall Out Boy concert in L.A., the picnic in the hills. He would keep going, she realized, because there were many more.

“Those were like us hanging out or whatever. They weren’t dates.”

“Oh yeah?” Stiles asked, eyebrows raised in question. “Then why wasn’t anyone else invited?”

Malia’s brows drew down, forming a crease between them, and she pursed her lips. “I-I don’t know, Sti.”

“Did either of you even invite anyone else? Were they all your ideas? Hers? Both?” he prodded.

She didn’t know. Did either of them invite someone else? she wondered. Why is this so confusing?

Stiles reached over to smooth out the crease between her brows and cupped the side of her face, a comforting gesture that never failed to make her smile. “Mal, it’s okay if you have feelings for Kira, you know.” She made a sound halfway between a whimper and a whine. “I know, but you need to talk to her. If nothing else, to apologize for whatever it is that you feel bad about.”

She nodded at him in assent just as an annoyed screech demanding he get his ass back to work broke through their little bubble of conversation. Stiles sighed and gave her an apologetic smile.

They hugged, parted ways, and just as she stepped outside, her phone buzzed with a message.

_Sti: Lmk how it goes. U’ll b fine. Promise._

She smiled and made her way down the block to her – their apartment.

~

She heard Kira’s calm heartbeat from close to a block away.

It took her longer to hone the skills that made her a supernatural being, but Scott was a great teacher. He was patient and kind, where Stiles was exuberant and edgy. The two of them pushed and pulled, helping her find her anchor and keep a level head. But now she felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She looked to her anchor of pack to keep it together.

Kira jumped when the door opened.

“I’m sorry,” Malia said without preamble, closing the door behind her and walking to where Kira sat at the kitchen table. “I’m really sorry, Kira. I didn’t–I don’t know. You were just there and we made breakfast together and then I was leaving and I just–it was like we were together or something and I–I kissed you and I shouldn’t have. I guess that’s it. I’m sorry.”

Kira stared at Malia, mouth open, stunned.

“Oh, I, uh–okay, I’ll just–I’ll go then.” Malia hunched her shoulders and moved to leave, but Kira placed a gentle hand on her arm.

“No, don’t go,” she whispered, moving in front of Malia, who wouldn’t look up from the floor, too embarrassed or worried to let Kira see the emotions swirling. “ _I’m_ sorry, Malia.”

“What?” Malia questioned, raising her head to meet Kira’s eyes. “Why? I don’t understand.”

Kira’s cheeks flushed soft pink, and she leaned in to press her lips to Malia’s in a soft, sweet kiss.

“I–I guess what I’m saying is,” Kira stammered, eyes full of hope. “Is if you meant that kiss, I would kind of like to do more of it? If that’s something you want?”

Malia felt her breath catch. She cupped Kira’s face in her hands and leaned in, pressing their foreheads together. She felt Kira’s breath fan across her lips, so intimate and honest. “I’d like that,” she whispered, taking Kira’s lips in a fierce kiss.

~

They laugh about that day now. Lydia poking fun at the two of them for being oblivious. Stiles laughing about the coffee and sugar Malia laid her head in at the shop. Scott joking about the original versus real dates that they went on. But it’s all in fun. They’ve been together more than 5 years after all, and pack is family.


End file.
